A splitter in one example comprises a plain old telephone service (“POTS”) splitter. A POTS splitter in one example comprises a low-pass filter and a high-pass filter. The low-pass filter in one example serves to direct analog voice signals to a first line. The high-pass filter in one example serves to direct a digital subscriber line (“DSL”) signal to a second line. In one example, each line comprises a twisted wire pair.
One implementation employs external splitters. External splitters in one example comprise a separate shelf within a cabinet. As one shortcoming, the separate shelf consumes space within the cabinet. As another shortcoming, the separate shelf requires the telephone company to run lines for all the splitters to provide DSL service to any one or more customers among all the customers served by the splitters of the splitter shelf.
At a central office, in one example, the telephone company runs lines from the main distribution frame to the splitter shelf. In addition, the telephone company runs lines from the splitter shelf to a digital subscriber line access multiplexor (“DSLAM”), for example, to provide asymmetric digital subscriber line (“ADSL”) service. Further, the telephone company runs lines from the splitter shelf to a switch, for instance, a Class 5 switch, for example, to provide POTS. The running of all these lines involves a disadvantageously large use of resources, time, and space.
An implementation that had previously employed POTS only, undesirably rewires lines to all splitters of the splitter shelf, even to update only a single line to provide asymmetric digital subscriber line service in addition to the POTS. For example, the implementation requires wiring for a new bay of equipment that services all the splitters of the splitter shelf.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced selectivity in coupling of a splitter with a number of lines. A further need exists for an enhanced basis in coupling of a splitter with a number of lines.